Friday Night Lights
by WeProtectOurOwn
Summary: Emison AU: Emily Fields is the star quarterback at Rosewood University's football team. Alison DiLaurentis is the head cheerleader. They are the ultimate power couple on campus that everyone envies. What happens when a new student transfers in wanting to take Emily's position on the football team and has eyes for Alison? [Read, review, and find out]
1. Chapter 1

AN: So this is my first multi-chapter fic of Emison but I'm so excited to do this story. I also would really love to have a Beta to this story. I'm not the best at editing my stories and I always catch mistakes after I already post them. So if you're interested, please PM me. :)

Disclaimer - I do not own the characters of Pretty Little Liars. I only use them for my writing purposes.

 **Warning** : there will be some triggering chapters in this story but I will put a warning for readers to know, if they so choose to skip them.

This one is NSFW towards the end. Enjoy!

Please read and I love reviews! :)

Chapter 1

In the early morning Rosewood University was at its most peaceful. The campus quiet, students and faculty have yet to arrive. It resides on the outskirts of Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Even though it was considered to be one of the smaller universities in the state it ranks high in many programs across the country.

The education program ranked in the top five in the country. It's why Alison DiLaurentis chose to stay in her hometown to attend RU. She took a parenting class her senior year of high school and the second half of the semester she was required to go assist and tutor at the local elementary school. She had no idea that she would fall in love with teaching. For being the queen bee in high school, she figured being a CEO of some big corporate company would be her future. But nahh, that wasn't her calling.

Ali even decided to teach high school English. She had a love for words, literature, and writing. It never occurred to her to pursue a career in what she considered as her hobby. But being accepted into the prestigious was just a bonus to what really got her thinking about attending RU in the first place. She was offered a cheerleading scholarship as a senior after she lead her high school team to win Nationals. So the blonde took her skills to the collegiate level and was appointed the varsity team captain going into her third year.

But see the blonde's girlfriend, Emily Fields, happened to attend the same university also. Unlike Ali, Emily wanted to be a doctor. So of course, Emily was going through the top ten programs for Psychology on the east coast and for pre-med. That wasn't the only reason why the brunette chose this place though.

Emily had a special athletic skill set in high school. She was the quarterback for the football team. Her father, Wayne played for West Point's team, so she fell in love with the game. She grew up on football fields while she got to work out with her dad and his team. The brunette started out playing in leagues that would allow her to play and she was better than most boys on the field. So it was no surprise to anyone when Emily decided to try out for the high school team. Pam, her mother, had reservations over her dreams of being a football player especially in Rosewood. It took a lot of fighting with the school board and opposing parents but the coaches believed in her and the feisty brunette proved them all wrong.

The brunette had an arm on her and her gift of being able to read the field is what made her stand out. She never asked for special treatment just because she was a female. Emily did everything the boys would do and the boys fell for Emily too. She was quite the leader on and off the field. She was the one that led the high school to their first conference championship in over eight years. With her skills, discipline, leadership, vision and of course her arm, Emily received a full athletic scholarship to be the new quarterback for Rosewood University.

The college was rebuilding their team from the ground up. The coaching staff thought what better way than having the first team all conference quarterback as their starter. Two years later as a junior Emily was ranked number 5 in the country in the NCAA. Her stats were out of this world. She's also brought in running backs, linebackers, centers, safeties, you name it from all over the country wanting to play with her.

At the end of the day though, Emily's biggest accomplishment was her girlfriend. Ali and Emily had met their freshmen year of high school in English class. The brunette's dad, after his career in the military decided to join the police force. He was a detective for the Rosewood Police Department and so he moved his family from Texas, the last place he was stationed, to this town. They were paired together for a group paper on Great Expectations which they aced. Ever since that paper, that was their favorite book.

Alison had been the one to make the first move. They were at the blonde's house working on homework on her bed when she called out to Emily to catch her attention. The brunette turned her head to face Ali when she leaned in and pressed her lips to the brunettes. You could say the rest was history after that. They have been together for almost 7 years. Being each other's first everything - first date, first kiss, first homecoming, first prom, first time being really together, and first love.

The couple lived in an apartment off campus. After living in two separate dorms their first year of college, they instantly knew that they were going to have to live together. So they moved into Harristown in a one bedroom. Both of the women didn't want to deal with roommates or said roommates interrupting their sexy time or giving them shit for enjoying having sex with each other on almost a daily basis.

An alarmed went off at 5 a.m. when a tan muscular arm reached out from beneath the comforter and slammed her hand to get it to stop. The brunette had weight lifting this great Wednesday morning. Pre-season workouts were "optional" but everyone knew when it was said to be optional, it's actually mandatory. Emily lifted her head and kissed the bare shoulder in front of her. Even though she needed to climb out of bed she snuggled deeper around her goddess. She felt Ali's body pur in her sleep.

"Morning baby." The blonde rasped out in her morning sleepy voice, she wiggled her bottom into Em's front.

"Mmm good morning beautiful."

"We really need to get up. You have to lift today and I have to go run tryouts." Ali's team had lost a significant amount of seniors due to graduation so she was on the search for a few flyers, tumblers, and good bases.

"I know" the brunette groaned "but I'd rather stay naked with you."

"Don't do that babe. You know that's all I want to do too but it has to wait until the weekend, okay?" Emily pouted at her girlfriend but knew she was right. They had a long weekend coming up and they were going up to the lake house with their friends. Unfortunately, they both had to rise and shine if they wanted to get the day going.

"Will you at least shower with me?"

"Yes, but no funny business Em." Ali sauntered her way to the bathroom swaying her hips knowing it would get her girlfriend out of their bed.

"Damn you're hot. Fine, I'll be good baby."

After their shower they headed to the athletic complex. It's where all the athletes had their practice fields, the state of the art gyms, and weight rooms. When they came to their crossroads, they shared a kiss and went their separate ways. But not without getting the hoots and hollers from the men and the awws from the women.

"Knock it off guys, lets go. The sooner we start, the sooner we'll finish. And maybe some of you can spend your free time trying to find your own girlfriends so you guys can stop watching me and mine." Emily winked at the blushing blonde as she left with her team.

"God Ali, you are so lucky." One of the younger girls on Ali's team said.

"Don't give her a bigger head about Emily or she won't be able to walk in through those gym doors." Hanna joked.

Hanna Marin was a fellow cheerleader on Ali's team. She was from New York and was a fashion major. She designed their uniforms every season in hope of being original. Ali and Hanna were roommates when all the athletes had to room with one of the their teammates in the dorms. They loved to shop together and binge watch Grey's Anatomy when they could. But the one thing that Ali loved about her most was her sense of humor, even when she would say things at the most inappropriate of times. It was a plus that Hanna and Emily got along really well.

"Watch it Hanna. You're just jealous that I have her." Ali smirked.

"Oh please, I'm more thankful than anything." The other blonde winked. Emily had been the reason why Hanna and Caleb were dating. He was a computer science wiz but he was also good at handling a football. Her girlfriend had asked Caleb to join a pick up game of football at the park one day and once she saw his moves on the field she convinced Caleb to tryout for the team. With a high recommendation from their quarterback and his skills alone got him a spot.

"Alright, ladies let's warm up then lets get in formation. And quick announcement, we have to share the open gym with some of the football players today. They're supposed to be quiet and out of the way, so don't let any of them distract you." Ali started tryouts in hopes that Emily would be one of the players who will be sharing the gym with her today.

Emily and the boys were spread out throughout the weight room. There were stations set up that they all had to do at least three times before they got to leave for the morning. The brunette was doing squats with Toby and Caleb spotting her.

"Are you guys ready for the weekend?" Toby asked.

Toby Cavanaugh was Spencer Hasting's boyfriend. Emily met Toby through football of course and Spencer had lived down the hall from her freshman year. Spencer was the captain of the field hockey team. Her and Spencer got really close when Emily needed help with her Russian Literature class. It was her elective that year for her English competency. She was struggling and luckily Spencer was a genius and offered to tutor her.

"This weekend is all Hanna has been talking about." Caleb added. "What the big deal?"

"Ali's parent's lake house is ginormous dude. It's right on the lake, a lot of room, with a boat and jet skis, there's a little beach area to hang out in. You won't be bored but it's a great place to relax."

"Sounds awesome. I wish I got to go with you guys last time you went." Caleb had gotten the chickenpox. He didn't want Hanna to get them, seeing as she never has either, so he stayed behind.

"Spencer is excited too. It'll be nice if she actually relaxes." We laughed at the absurd idea of Spencer chilling out but they all could hope.

"I'm excited to catch a break too. Right before everyone else on campus moves back and classes start again. But come on, let's finish up. I have to work out with the wide receivers in the open gym."

Emily finished up with Toby and Caleb just to head to another work out. At least working with the wide receivers wasn't as strenuous. The WRs would be practicing their footwork while she had the opportunity to stretch her arm out and keep her arm game ready. She also got to work on her footwork which she always enjoyed.

The brunette entered the gym and sat on the bleachers facing the cheerleaders. She was lacing up her nikes while she got to watch Alison from the sidelines. Her blonde was pacing with a clipboard in her hands writing down notes. She didn't want to disturb her girlfriend so she walked to her side of the gym that she was occupying.

"Hey coach." Emily greeted her offensive coach.

"Hi Emily. Ready to stretch out? Tim and Cam will be here in a minute." She nodded as she started to loosen her arms and legs. Not that it took too long because she already got a work out in.

"Hey Em! We're ready when you are. The usual start?" Tim and Cam dropped their bags on the bleachers and ran up to her.

"Yup and at the end I want to throw a couple long ones too."

The trio started their work out. Tim and Cam being the first string wide receivers they would be the ones most likely to catch the quarterbacks throws on the field. They always enjoyed working with the brunette. They were also the first ones to befriend her when the rest of the guys had to get used to the idea of having a woman on the team.

Today Emily felt real good because she was hitting her targets real well, not that she didn't always but today was a big exception. She smiled big when she threw the ball right into Tim's hands during that last complicated route. The cheerleaders were taking a break while they were still practicing. The brunette could feel her cheerleader's eyes on her skin. Ali's team just sat and ogled the three of football players.

"Damn, can someone hook me up with Tim? God, he's gorgeous." One cheerleader said while a few others agreed.

"Oh please, Cam is so handsome. I want to climb him like a tree." Another cheerleader added as the others also agreed with her.

"Fuck those two. Who doesn't want the QB? She's so damn sexy. Look at those arms and those legs." Everyone's eyes bulged out of their heads while trying to catch a glimpse of their head cheerleader. The new girl, Mona, probably didn't know about Emily being Ali's girlfriend. All the others on the team did and knew that those two were an item. They all envied their relationship and constantly stamped them as "relationship goals". But Mona was trying out for the team and had just transferred from another school.

"What?" Mona asked. "It's true. I've read up on her, her numbers are amazing. But wow, I'd love to see her in uniform." The brunette had her eyes on the QB intently.

Ali on the other hand had heard Mona and what she had to say. She wanted to go over their and tell her to back off right now but she couldn't. She had to remain calm because truth be told, it wasn't the first time Ali had to deal with her teammates having goo goo eyes for her girlfriend. But it didn't mean that she was always chill about it.

"Ali, your claws are showing. Relax. I'm sure she doesn't know that you two are together." Hanna tried to contain the other blonde before she went off. Unfortunately Ali knew that Mona was a very good base and tumbler. She didn't have to like her though. The players were done with their practice so it meant that break time was over for her girls.

"Okay ladies, break time is over. Let's finish out the rest of the day strong and just maybe I'll let us out early." A football hit the blonde at the ankles. She bent over to pick it up when her QB had ran up to her.

"Hi baby. I can take that off your hands." Emily had her hands on Ali's hips, rubbing her thumbs under the skin tight tank top she happened to be wearing.

The blonde stood up straight and turned towards her girl popping her hip out a little while holding out the football, "would you mind keeping your equipment from interrupting my tryouts?" Ali smirked.

"Not if it means that I get to be all up on the head cheerleader." Emily relayed back. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist pulling her in for a quick passionate kiss leaving Ali's mind spinning. The QB released her girl and winked.

"I'll see you at home. I love you."

"I love you too Em." Ali was flushed at the desire pulling at her lower abdomen while everyone was waiting on her for instructions. When she turned she saw her team giving her that "I wish I had that" type of look. Maybe except for Mona who heard the whole exchange was completely jealous of Ali.

Ali and Hanna were walking out of the gym when they had bumped into Aria Montgomery. The girls had met Aria through their First Year Experience class. First year students were required to take this class just so they could adjust to campus life easier. They got lucky that the five friends got to experience it together. It was weird to see her on this side of campus when she was a drama major. She was the artsy one of the group who happened to be dating Ezra Fitz. He was a film major who wanted to go into screenwriting. They were the perfect match.

"Hey Aria! What are you doing on this side of campus?" Hanna asked.

"I came to meet up with Ezra after he was done from his cycling class." Aria responded.

"He goes to a cycling class?" Ali chuckled at the idea.

"He's always been a biker and he actually enjoys it." The smaller brunette giggled. "Oh Ali, by the way, Ezra and I will be joining you this weekend. We both got out of hour shifts." Ezra and Aria both worked at the movie theater in town.

"Oh great! This weekend is going to be awesome. All the couples, some booze, the beach, the sun. Perfect getaway before classes start up again." The blonde was so ecstatic for the get together.

"Well I'm starving. See you this weekend Aria!" The blondes waved goodbye and headed home.

After being dropped off Ali opened her front door and was hit with the smell of one of her favorite dinners, chicken piccata. Emily was quite the talent in the kitchen. She took it up as a hobby as a way to relax from sports. Being an athlete she was very conscious about what she ate, even though she had her guilty pleasures that she indulged in quite often, she taught herself to cook. Alison was grateful for her girl's master chef skills because unlike her, she didn't obtain the same caliber in the kitchen as Em.

"Hey baby! Dinner smells delicious as always. Is it one of my faves that I smell?" The blonde called out. As she hung her keys on the hook by their door, shed her shoes, and dropped her backpack on the couch while heading into the kitchen.

"Hi gorgeous! It sure is. Go wash up cause it's just about ready." Em leaned over and gave Ali a chaste kiss on the lips and swatted her girls ass with the dish towel when she walked away.

The couple caught each other up on their days. The brunette told her cheerleader about how her arm felt game ready today and that she was excited for their first game in two weeks. While Ali had caught her QB up on the girls that she thought had some serious potential and could send her team to win Nationals.

"That sounds amazing Ali. I'm sure with your routines and those new girls coming in, that you could win the title this year!" Emily was Ali's biggest fan and supporter. She came to every competition when she could. She helped with routines if for whatever reason Ali was stuck. She always sat in the front row so her cheerleader could see her cheering her on.

"Yeah, well I have one girl who I'm not too fond of but she is an amazing tumbler and a decent base."

"Who?"

"This girl, Mona."

"Oh, I know her." Emily added.

"How do you know her?" The blondes brow furrowed a bit.

"She works at the Indoor Athletic Complex as the front desk receptionist. I see her during my workouts there occasionally."

"Oh, well she definitely has a thing for you." Ali rolled her eyes at the thought.

"She does not."

"She does too Em. She practically was eye fucking you during our break earlier. Of course she had to comment on your muscular arms and your leg. But of course she wants to see you in your jersey." The blonde was practically growing her words by the end of her breath. The cheerleader wasn't jealous per se but she did have an issue with the way other girls or guys would stare or make comments about her girlfriend.

Em reached across the table to try to bring her girl back down to earth. "Hey sweetheart... you know I don't care about her. I don't even know her, so her comments don't mean anything to me."

"Ugh, I know babe. But you know how I get."

"I do and I love you for it. Besides she probably saw our kiss in the gym so there's no way she doesn't know who I belong to." The brunette slowly got up and kneeled right in front of her beautiful cheerleader.

"And who do you belong to exactly?" Ali turned body so she was facing the brunette.

"You. And only you. Forever and always." Those words made pale skin gather goosebumps because Em was right. Emily was her's as much as she was Emily's. She dipped her head forward and caught her girlfriends lips.

Emily kissed her with mutual passion while rubbing the smooth legs that were pulling her in. Once Ali locked her ankles around the QBs midsection, the brunette slipped her hands under those thighs and stood up. The blonde squealed at being lifted up but never stopped kissing her girl. The taller girl maneuvered them into their bedroom plopping Ali down on her back. She stripped off her cut off shirt leaving her in a sports bra while yanking off Alison's spanx. The blonde always went without underwear when she had cheer practice. It was more comfortable for her and one less piece of clothing for Em to take off.

"I want all of your clothes off now baby." Ali demanded.

The QB took a step back from the foot of their bed and slowly shed her clothes teasing her horny girlfriend. She loved the effect she had on Alison even after all these years. The blonde also took off the rest of clothes off so she could have full skin on skin contact with her lover. She hooked her index finger to Emily once she was completely naked. Their bodies met in the center of bed. Moans were released at the feeling of each others bodies on each other.

"Fuck me." Emily pleaded. The QB slightly loved when Ali's jealousy struck through because she got the better end of the deal. The blonde always wanted to mark her body as hers which the taller brunette was never opposed.

"As you wish my love." The sentiment always made Em's heart soar.

The cheerleader rolled them over so she could top the brunette. She sucked at her pulse point making sure she sucked hard enough to leave a mark on that beautiful tan neck she loved so much. The blonde left open-mouthed kisses down Emily's sternum to a supple breasts while massaging the other globe. Her tongue lashed at the hardens\ brown nipple. She sucked it into her mouth knowing what that did to her girlfriend's body.

"God your mouth feels amazing babe." Emily was being teased in the best way possible. She knew how wet she was and her body was ready for whatever her blonde had planned for her. The brunette felt those heart shape lips descend down and over her abs. They tensed at the sensation. Em felt fingertips swipe through her slit and groaned.

"Fuck you're so wet for me Em." Ali didn't waste anymore time. She wanted send her girlfriend's world upside down. She licked through Em's slippery folds and moaned at the taste. The blonde never could get enough of her girls taste on her buds. Emily threaded her fingers into blonde curls and tugged. She flicked at the brunette's clit bringing it out from beneath its hood. She took turns circling it, flattening her tongue over it, and massaging it, Ali felt her girl roll her hips against her own lips and tongue.

"Oh my god Ali. I'm so close" The brunette was on edge but she wanted to pleasure her girlfriend at the same time. "Baby please come up here. I need to taste you too." Ali knew what her girl wanted so she turned around and straddle Emily's face while she went back to work. Emily brought her hands to Ali's hips to bring her pussy close to her mouth. The QB skillfully manuerved her tongue at the blonde's slick opening. She plunged her tongue inside of her girlfriend while Ali's pushed to have that talented tongue deeper inside her.

They built up their movements feeling their impending orgasms ready to crash.

"Come in my mouth baby." Ali's dirty talk sent Emily right over the edge which the blonde followed right after her. They lick up each other residually arousal then Ali dismounted off her QBs face. The couple laid in silence for a second just catching their breath until Alison rolled to put her head on Emily's strong shoulder, throwing her leg over her hips and her hand resting on her girl's heart.

"I love you Ali." Emily kissed her sweaty forehead and hooked a finger under her blonde's chin wanting to look into those mesmerizing blue eyes and kissed her softly.

"I love you too Em."

"We should go to bed babe. We both have another early morning tomorrow. Goodnight my love." The two fell asleep wrapped around each other knowing that no one else in the world was a better match than the woman in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm sorry about the delay. I have the storyline down for this story but I'm the worst at filler chapters. This one is extra long to make up for the wait. Stick with me!

Chapter 2

The week went by so fast for the girls being caught up in practices, workouts, getting ready for classes to start, work, and whatever else. But now it was Friday morning and they had a mini 4 day vacation. The crew was meeting up outside of Ali and Emily's apartment ready to depart for their trip.

"Babe, we have to get going. Everyone is probably outside already." Emily shouted as she was checking their place out for anything that they might have forgotten. Ali was still running around trying to tidy up so when they got back on Monday they wouldn't have much to do but relax. Classes start back up again after Labor Day so having Monday off is always a plus.

"Alright, I'm just about done. Let's go meet everyone out front." They reached outside to see their friends' cars lined up with their engines still running. Emily and Ali had packed their car last night so they wouldn't have to wake up extra early to do it this morning. It's about 6:45 a.m. because they wanted to be on the road by 7. The drive was about an hour and a half west to get to Levington. It was your typical vacation small town that is busy in the summer but like a ghost town in the winter. So getting there early meant little traffic and getting to enjoy the full day after unpacking their cars and getting settled.

Spencer and Toby were waiting inside his classic red F-150 truck with a couple kayak stacked in the bed of the truck. Hanna, Caleb, Ezra, and Aria are carpooling in Hanna's silver Mercedes SUV that looked like it was going to explode if they even attempted to open up the doors. Emily's beloved black matte Ranger Rover, which she got as a graduation gift from her parents after high school, is already running waiting for the couple to be seated.

"Hey guys!" Emily waves at the cars while Ali does so silently. "So I'll lead the way and we'll be up at the house around 8:30. I figured we wouldn't have to make a pit stop for the bathrooms or anything because I can cook up breakfast once we get there."

"Chocolate chip pancakes?!" Hanna screeches. They were Emily's signature breakfast item that no one could top. Emily chuckled and nodded at her best friend.

"Alright, let's get moving. I'm ready to go tanning on the beach." Ali dragged Em away knowing she could talk to Hanna all day if she let her. As they pulled away the other two cars fell in line. It was about a half hour in and the couple was making small talk. Not the uncomfortable kind where you're trying to find something to talk about but just the kind a long-term relationship can handle because it doesn't always need to be a deep conversation.

Ali was fidgeting on her phone for some music to play on speakers when a dirty thought crossed her mind. She hit the song "Pillow Talk" by Zayn on her sex playlist. Emily probably wouldn't notice at first that it's that playlist. The blonde started singing to the lyrics while she threw her feet up on the dashboard. She was wearing some short shorts that barely covered her ass but showed off her defined and smooth legs.

"A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw, in the bed all day…" Ali faded out as she took her lotion from Em's glove compartment to rub on her legs. The brunette eyed her girlfriend from her peripheral vision. Her hands clutched the steering wheel a little harder at the sight. She had a thing for Ali's legs and the blonde knew it.

"Fucking in and fighting on, it's our paradise and it's our war zone…" The blonde placed her left hand on the tan beauty next to her and started to caress the strong thigh under her fingers. She would alternate between massaging, scratching, and trailing her fingers in a lite touch to form goosebumps on Emily's body.

The brunette couldn't ignore her girls hands but was focusing on the road so she wouldn't crash them into a ditch. Not only them but their friends as they were the leading car.

She had no idea what the blonde was up to but she wasn't going to stop her from whatever she had in mind. It was a long week for both of them so they were both too exhausted to really have any sexy time after Wednesday night. A couple days might not be a big deal to any other couple but no one was Ali and Emily. They had the sex drive of horny teenage boys for each other and it never simmered down no matter how many years they have been together.

"Baby…" Emily moaned out.

"I'm seeing the pain and I'm seeing the pleasure. Nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us, bodies together." Ali loosened her seat belt around her waist and threw the strap behind her back so she could lean over the center console to reach her girlfriend. The blonde had an attachment to Em's neck. It was long, smooth, lean which was her comfort spot, where she would hide from the rest of the world, where she would bury her face into when she was asleep, and also one of Emily's erogenous zones.

Emily felt heart-shaped lips kiss, nibble, suck on her neck, specifically the muscle that tightened when she turned her head to the side. It was the spot that turned her into jello. "Fuck Ali…" The brunette knew that she was leaving yet another mark on her neck. Most people say hickeys are trashy but between the couple it was a way of showing affection, even more so when they get lost in the moment.

"Is that what you want babe?" Ali said seductively. She had a plan to make time go faster while they were in the car.

"W-what?" Emily was so caught up on the sensation of Ali's lips that she barely understood the question.

"Do you want me to fuck you while you drive?" The brunette just nodded. She was far past the point of returning. The QB was wet and horny at this point that she really needed her girlfriend to do something about that.

"Say it." The blonde demanded. Her hands started to rub at her girls strong abs and snuck up her t-shirt. Ali knew that her girlfriend wore a loose sports bra for comfort on their drive.

Emily was so lost on the feeling of all the stimulation her cheerleader was giving her that she couldn't form sentences. "Please…"

Ali slipped her fingers into Emily's sports bra that she used her index and thumb to tweaked the hershey kiss nipple hard when she didn't get the response she demanded.

"Please Ali, fuck me. I need your fingers inside of me." The cheerleader was still in the mood to tease so she didn't follow the brunette's plea. She switched to her girl's other hardened nipple rubbing her thumb over it. Emily's nipples were a sure fire way to get the girl wet, not that it was ever an issue.

Em felt the pleasure shooting right down to her center. Her blonde trailed her wandering hands to her inner thigh. The brunette spread her legs the best she could sitting in the driver's side. Luckily the drive was a straight away on the freeway. She decided to put the car on cruise control. Alison loved that her girl wore loose basketball shorts so she slipped her hands inside the band to reach a surprise.

"No underwear baby girl?" Ali's stomach clenched at the lack of cloth covering her QB's center. It would make continuing a lot easier for her. Her fingers met slick heat which caused Emily to moan out. Tantalizing slow Alison circled her brunette's wet clit while watching that beautiful bronze face contort in pleasure. Once she saw her girl worked up enough she slipped two fingers easily into her.

"Yes…" Emily hissed out. The intrusion of those long and glorious fingers is what she was craving. Alison always rubbed her the right way and always hit the deepest parts of her. She felt those digits starting to pump in and out of her. Her basketball shorts were ruined and wasn't even mad about it. The feeling that Ali brought out of her had her body reeling. "God your fingers feel amazing babe. You always hit the right spot."

"Em, you are so damn sexy." The brunette pushing her hips back and forth humping Ali's fingers. Her clit kept brushing against her girlfriends palm as she kept surging her hips forward. The more pleasure she felt, the harder she'd push. The blonde loved when Emily would ride her, this was a great alternative.

A couple songs had since passed but the next one playing was Ali's favorite. The chorus is what she always sang to her QB when they were in bed together. It was J. Cole's, Power Trip. Whenever it was played at a club they were at or even on the radio it turned Emily red as a tomato. The brunette would never tell anyone why it made her blush but Alison was the only one who would ever know.

The blonde started to pick up her pace, even fall in sync with the tempo of the song. She could feel Emily's walls pulling her in deeper and harder. Alison knew that Emily was close to her release.

"Would you believe me if I said I'm in love? Baby, I want you to want me." Once the words were out of her mouth, Emily drew out a very long moan as her released slammed into her body making her thighs shake. Her knuckles were white from gripping the wheel so hard. She has no clue how she manage to stay between the lines on the road but she had. The brunette slightly wishes she wasn't driving so she could return the favor but it'll have to wait until later tonight.

"God babe, you know what you singing that song does to me." Alison just chuckled and slipped her fingers out. The blonde licked her QBs arousal off her fingers knowing Emily was watching her from the corner of her eye. She hummed at the taste and proceeded to link her fingers with Emily's. They only had twenty minutes left until they were at her lake house. She was proud of the time she took up on their drive.

Pulling up to the gate, Emily rolled her window down to punch in the code to open it. The hidden driveway was lined with trees before the clearing gave way to reveal the DiLaurentis lake house mansion. Ali's parents bought the property in Levington after stumbling upon it. They were taking a road trip down south to Alabama when her dad took the wrong exit. After exploring the small town they saw the property and impulsively bought it. Her parents decided to build the house from the ground up.

The house itself sat on at least 3 acres of land, half lakeside and half in the woods. The woods made a great track for the fourwheelers and dirt bikes. That was Ali's favorite part was tearing it up in the mud with her fourwheeler. Most people wouldn't think that but the blonde had her own personalized ATV. It was a black with hot pink paint for Alison's name in calligraphy on both sides. The design wasn't overly feminine but just enough for the cheerleader.

Everyone picked their designated spots in front of the house and exited their vehicles to stretch out their wound up limbs.

"Holy shit, nice digs Ali." Caleb stared at the mansion in awe of the place.

"There is plenty more to see dude." Toby came up behind Caleb as he just stood looking at his surroundings.

"Okay boys, before you go out showing him around the place. Let's get our stuff inside and you guys can pick a bedroom. Clearly, Em and I get the master, the rest is up for grabs." Everyone started to unload while Emily went straight into the kitchen to start their breakfast spread.

"We're getting the upstairs!" Hanna booked it up the stairs. The top floor of the house was like a loft. Caleb and the rest of the crew followed suit to go pick bedrooms. The upstairs had a mini kitchenette, a big living space with comfy recliners and couches with a 50 inch flat screen television. The bedrooms were large with floor to ceiling windows that shared the wrap around porch. Each room contained a queen size bed and it's own private bathroom. It was like rooming in a five-star hotel room.

Emily pulled the ingredients from the fridge and pantry to make her famous breakfast spread which usually included chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs and toast. It sounds like a typical meal but there was something about how the brunette cooked it that has everyone hooked. Alison busied herself unpacking their bags then changed into her new bathing suit. She knew this bathing suit was going to take her QBs breathe away. But she grabbed a sheer creme cover up.

Once the blonde was dressed she snuck up behind Em to wrap her arms around that slim waist. "Mmm, you feel good." Ali hummed against her girls neck. "Do you need any help?"

"So do you babe." Emily flipped pancake after pancake like a masterchef. "Actually, can you set the table? I'm just about finished with everything though." The QB turned to give Ali a quick peck.

Plates were loaded with food and steaming in their designated spots. "Guys, come eat!" The pitter patter of feet were pounding the tiles from the upstairs. Within the next 10 minutes, no one was saying a word as everyone stuffed their faces with breakfast.

"Gord, Erm thiz is so gurd." Everyone cracked up as Aria tried to speak with her mouth full of food.

"Uhm honey, what was that?" Ezra chuckled.

Aria blushed at being disgusting. "Sorry, I said this is so good." The crew nodded.

"Well today I figured everyone could be up to their own devices then tonight we would hit up the Watering Hole." Emily suggested as she was heading the table with Ali on her right. With nods from everyone, the crew took charge of cleaning up the kitchen as Ali and Em set and cooked breakfast for everyone. The blonde sauntered out through the back french door onto the deck that overlooked the lake. It was only 10 a.m. the sun was already starting to heat up.

"Babe, before you go lay out please put sunscreen on. I would love to not rub aloe on you all weekend." Emily shouted as she was heading into their room to change also.

"Well when you get out here you can do it!" Ali yelled back.

A cabana with a couple lounge chairs were already set in the sand for those whose skin couldn't handle the sun or heat while a couple others were in the sun for those who loved to tan. The blonde laid out perfectly on the lounge chair showing off all of her assets. She was dressed in a fire engine red one piece that had a high cut at her thighs with the steep cut at the chest. The color and shape of the suit made her look like a lifeguard from Baywatch.

Emily watched from the deck at her girlfriend tanning. It was such a beautiful sight to her. There weren't many times in the year that they got to relax like this and seeing it in the moment made her appreciate it all the more. She followed the path down to her girl with sunscreen in hand.

"How about I rub you down now?" The brunette said in a sultry tone into the ear of the blonde from behind. She eyed the goosebumps that exploded on Alison's skin. She nodded her answer. Em came around the chair to show her body off to her cheerleader while she started to rub sunscreen on Ali. Starting from her arms to the top of shoulders down to her exposed chest down both of her toned arms. Next Emily moved to the foot of the lounge chair to rub it into Ali's legs. The blonde watched her QBs strong hands massage the cream from the tops of her feet to her thighs. Those talented hands always turned her on at an instant.

A howl and wolf whistle came from behind the couple who was so into their subtle foreplay that they sort of forgot that they came with a whole group.

"Get a room!" Hanna shrieked with Spencer and Aria in tow. Emily removed her hands and shuffled her way onto the lounge chair with Ali. She sat between those porcelain thighs as the blonde adjusted herself to hold that tan body.

"Where are the boys?" Ali asked.

"They are taking a hike to Rory's Peak and doing man things." Spencer answered.

The girls laid out by the lake soaking in the rays and cooled off in the lake when necessary. They rarely spoke as the speaker was playing summer jams and they enjoyed each other's company with minimal conversation. It was the peace before the storm of classes starting again.

"Ugh, I'm so not ready for classes again." Hanna grumbled out.

"Shit, me neither." Spencer agreed but the group all whipped their heads at the brunette. "What?! I can dread school sometimes too."

"Well I'm excited for school to start so the season can start." Emily added to take the heat off of the brainiacs admission.

"Of course you are baby. You've been working so hard." Ali complimented and kissed the side of the brunette's neck.

"Are we looking at another winning season Em?" Aria wondered. She wasn't too into sports like her best friends but she went to their games and competitions to support them just like they came to every performance or play or production she was a part of.

"Is that even a question Aria?" Spencer chuckled.

"I'm very confident in saying that yes, another winning season and then some." Emily grinned as she told the girls.

After most of the day being spent on the beach the ladies wanted to tear up some dirt out on the tracks in the woods before sunset. Looking at the five friends you would never guess that this was their favorite activity on vacation, especially Alison's. Once they were out of their swimsuits and into clothes they could get dirty in they hopped onto their ATVs.

"Let's do this!" Alison screamed over their engines.

As always Alison took the lead while everyone trailed behind her. The sounds of engines revving and wheels shredding the dirt in its path. They all followed the trail until the woods gave way into a clearing called the mud pit. It was cleared of trees but mounds of dirt to ride through. The girls circled around each other while doing donuts in the dirt. The stress relief they felt from riding was just as good as any other device because the adrenaline of the speed and thrill made them forget about all their troubles.

Past the mud pit was the outskirts of the woods that was on the other side of Rory's Peak which gave the perfect view for a sunset. The sun was making its descent over Levington and it was quite the sight. The girls all took their helmets off to watch the view together.

"This has always been my favorite part of our trips. Is watching this sunset with you guys." Aria was known to always be sentimental but it was a statement that none of the others could deny.

"Alright, ladies we should start heading back so we can have some dinner before we head to the Watering Hole." Emily planned. The girls rode back and met up with the guys. When they pulled up to the house the guys were grilling up hamburgers and hotdogs. A typical dinner for vacation and simple. Conversation flowed as always between the friends. After being stuffed from dinner the couples divided to get ready for their night out.

"Hey babe! Are you gonna join me in here or what?" Ali yelled from their master bathroom. Emily didn't think twice about joining as they would be saving water resources together. After a round of love making, not that they ever resisted, they got dressed. The brunette adorned her body in a red spaghetti strap tank top that tucked into her light wash skinny jeans. She paired the outfit with black knee high boots. To top off the ensemble, she threw on her signature black leather jacket. Emily gave herself a once over in the full length mirror and deemed herself ready.

The blonde herself got dressed in the master bathroom to keep an element of surprise for her girlfriend. Once the season and school started it made it impossible to have nights out until it ended. So she was going to make sure her brunette would be drooling at the sight of her. Alison dressed in a simple yet elegant two piece with a strapless royal blue wrap as her top that showed off a tiny bit of her toned stomach and a high-low skirt with strappy brown sandals. Everyone else was downstairs waiting to leave.

Emily looked up at the railing of the stairs to see Ali descend the stairs in what looked like slow motion to her. She eyed her cheerleader move and it was like there was wind perfectly aimed at her to make that skirt fly, that small sliver of skin on displace, and her exposed shoulders. The QB knew she was practically drooling with her jaw on the floor but she couldn't help it when her love was drop dead gorgeous.

The brunette held out her arm for Ali to grab onto so she could escort her out as everyone hopped into the ubers. Em brushed the hair over her blonde's neck to leave an open mouthed kiss and whispered into the shell of her ear "god you look so beautiful but all I want to do is take you back to the house and have you scream my name." Alison gasped at the words but controlled herself.

"It'll have to wait until we get back later tonight sweetheart."

Heading into the Watering Hole it was a hole in the wall type of place but it was the best bar in town. There was an extension to the bar outside with fairy lights and a dj that played music until 4a.m. Levington being a small town, there wasn't much to do except work and drink. It had cooled down enough to not break a sweat while dancing.

"Pitchers of beers and tequila shots on me first." Ezra announced as he strolled to the outdoor bar.

The couples were wrapped up around each other on the makeshift dance floor with the rest of the town. It looked like everyone in town had the same idea as them. Bodies were swaying and getting rowdier by the minute. Their drinks had arrived at the table so they took a break. They each grabbed a shot of tequila and raised their glasses for a toast.

"To the end of our summer and to the beginning of another totally kick ass year!" Toby shouted.

"Here! Here!"

A slow song came on over the speakers and it happened to be Alison and Emily's song. The brunette stood and reached her hand out for her to grab.

"Will you have this dance with me?" Emily asked.

"Always baby."

The couple took up the middle of the dance floor. Em had Ali's hand in her own while Ali had her other arm slung around the brunette neck. The blonde laid her head on her QBs strong shoulder while Emily held her close with her arm around Ali's waist. They swayed back and forth while Ali sung the words into Emily's neck.

"Do you remember when I first heard this song?" The blonde ask as a memory started to play out in her mind.

"Of course I do. It's when I finally made you my girlfriend."

 _Emily had been devising a plan while Alison had been on her volunteer trip. She was gone for the whole week but was finally going to be home the next day. The blonde was volunteering with the Humane Society helping build houses down in Louisiana. They've barely gotten a chance to talk because Ali was busy and exhausted after a long day of building in southern heat. But it gave Em time to figure out exactly how she was finally going to ask Alison DiLaurentis to be her girlfriend._

 _The two had been dating but non-exclusively for the past few months. It wasn't always easy though because they were two girls trying to navigate through their sexuality and their deep feelings for each other. Both things were scary and no experience with it so being cautious was the only way but it was hard._

 _They wanted to take it slow as they were just freshmen in high school. But Emily knew that there was nothing more that she wanted than was to be official with her dream girl. At first she had no idea how she was going to ask until she was talking to her cousin on the phone the day before and it all clicked._

 _It was Sunday morning and Alison had snuck into Emily's bed. Pam had let Alison in as she called to let her know that her group had drove through the night to get home earlier than expected. She slid her arm around the football players waist and pulled that body closer to her. She hummed at the warmth she felt having the girl in her arms._

 _Emily woke up more comfortable than when she went to bed. A breathy snore was coming from behind and she realized it was Ali. She slowly turned over in bed to be met with the beautiful vision of the blonde that was always on her mind. The brunette thought this was when she looked the most beautiful is when she was sleeping. The peace and childlike innocence that surrounded Ali was what drew Emily to lean in and lightly kiss the lips of the blonde beauty. Luckily she wouldn't wake her but to her, it was the best opportunity to start her plan._

 _The QB had slipped out from under the covers to shower and get dressed. Once she was in jeans and a white v-neck, through on her red converse, grabbed her black leather jacket. She left a pink paper bag on the night stand so it was first thing Ali would see when she finally woke up._

 _*All The Way by TimeFlies plays*_

 _Alison being stirred from her deep sleep with a familiar song hitting her ears. When she realizes the song that's playing, she reaches for her phone and answers._

" _Where are you? I went back to sleep this morning knowing I was cuddling you."_

" _You'll find me soon enough. Get dressed and ready and open the pink bag. See ya soon gorgeous."_

 _The blondes interest piqued as she was hung up on. She did as she was told and opened the pink bag. There was an index card, her favorite chocolate, and a slip of paper._

 _She read "Hey you, welcome home. I'm so happy you're back. But figure out the locations and follow the clues and you'll find me. This is where we used to spend our Wednesday nights together. These nights became my favorite nights because it's where I knew I would see you every week outside of school. Go here and find the next bag."_

 _Alison knew exactly where to go. When they were freshmen they signed up to volunteer at the community center to watch the kids whose parents who were taking GED classes. They might not have gotten paid but the kids were adorable and ensured time well spent with Emily. They were still getting to know each other at that point when Emily had moved to Rosewood. But those Wednesday night she knew she felt something for the brunette that was more than friendly when she'd watch her play with the kids._

 _She rode her bike over to the community center but it was early on Sunday morning and it was closed. The blonde scanned the area for a bag when she spotted it by the huge pirate slide. Ali opened the gate to reach the bag and when she peered inside there was a mini football and another index card._

" _Go to the place where we had our first late night talk. We spent a lot of nights here together especially those hard days that only teenagers can have. But who knew sitting here would hold a special place in my heart. It is because this is where we really got close. We revealed our pasts, our hopes, dreamt about our futures. This is where I had the privilege of seeing that beautiful heart of yours."_

 _The next spot was definitely the football field bleachers. Sounds really cliche since Ali was a cheerleader and Em was a football player. But after a particularly hard fought game but unfortunately lost, Emily sat on the bleachers to think and Ali searched for her as she knew that it was a hard game to lose for the other girl. The worst part was that one of the players had purposefully missed their block so the linemen from the other team had tackled the brunette so hard that it knocked the football from her hands into a fumble. It was picked up by the other team and scored the final touchdown to end the tied game. Emily almost quit the team that night but after a heart to heart with the blonde in the bleachers she didn't. After that night, whenever they had any difficult times they had met or found each other in the bleachers._

 _She walked up the familiar path and found another pink bag right by the press box. The box had fortune cookies from their favorite chinese restaurant._

" _Go to our favorite chinese restaurant. I rarely ate out to begin with but anytime I did it was with you and you got me hooked on Chang's House. Can't ever have chinese and not think of you."_

 _Alison biked to the center of town to Chang's House. She walked in not really knowing where to look for the bag until Sherry, the owner, walked to her with a pink bag._

" _Thank you. Can't believe she roped you into this whole thing." She blushed bright pink._

" _I find it very sweet dear. She's a special one, hold onto that one." Sherry advised then walked away to tend to a table._

 _She walked to her bike and opened up the bag once again. It had a peach in it. She became confused at the clue until she read the index card._

" _Go to the place where I first saw you practice this routine. You knew I was coming to watch and would see your routine for the first time for the pep rally. Little did I know that I would be pretty much drooling during the whole thing."_

 _Alison chuckled at the clue and heat came to her cheeks a little bit. It was true. The blonde had been nervous about inviting Emily to the gym during her cheer practice because of the routine they would be practicing. She was a freshmen on the varsity cheer squad which meant the routine was more provocative than a JV routine. But she did because at that point they had been flirting like crazy and teasing each other when they got the chance._

 _Once she got to the high school she rode around to the back to the gymnasium. Luckily no one was there so she spotted the pink bag right by the entrance. Opening the bag it had a bag of bunch-a-crunch._

" _Go to the place where we can't ever get a milkshake without a bag of these."_

 _The blonde always had a craving of chocolate when mother nature was about to hit. Emily learned that milkshakes were a great way to scratch that itch during that time. So they would hit up the milkshake stand downtown. It was a Rosewood tourist classic. The guy who owned the place, Randy, wanted milkshakes to be accessible and on-the-go for everyone. Sundays were the only day that he was closed. So right on the ordering window sill was another clue but not in a bag._

 _It was a rolled piece of paper tied with a ribbon. When she unraveled it, "Each place I took you around town is a place that is special to us or shows a special moment in our relationship and friendship. This next place is brand new but why don't you come find me and we'll make a new memory here."_

 _The map showed all the places she had already visited but the next place was the wooden park. Alison knew that Emily had a thing for the wooden park because she would always run through the park and play around as a part of her strange workout for football. She dropped the bag with the others in the basket of her bike and made her way there. Once she got to the park she saw Emily sitting on the stop of the playscape with something in her hands._

 _As she climbed the playscape to get to Emily she could hear music playing. Looking around she was surprised that there weren't any kids or parents around the park. Emily was smiling brightly at her._

" _Em, what is all of this…?" She didn't get her answer. Emily flipped around the stock cards that were in her hand and pointed to the cards. There was writing on it that she wanted Ali to read as the song in the background was playing while ocean blue eyes followed along._

 _ **So lately, been wondering**_

 _ **Who will be there to take my place**_

 _ **When I'm gone, you'll need love**_

It's been

 _ **To light the shadows on your face**_

 _ **If a great wave shall fall**_

 _ **It would fall upon us all**_

 _ **And between the sand and stone**_

9 weeks

 _ **Could you make it on your own?**_

 _ **If I could, then I would**_

 _ **I'll go wherever you will go**_

 _ **Way up high or down low**_

1 day

 _ **I'll go wherever you will go**_

 _ **And maybe I'll work out**_

 _ **A way to make it back some day**_

16 hours

 _ **Towards you, to guide you**_

 _ **Through the darkest of your days**_

 _ **If a great wave shall fall**_

 _ **It would fall upon us all**_

Since we first kissed.

 _ **Well I hope there's someone out there**_

 _ **Who can bring me back to you**_

 _ **If I could, then I would**_

 _ **I'll go wherever you will go**_

Who knew that doing a group paper in English class would change my whole life?

 _ **Way up high or down low**_

 _ **I'll go wherever you will go**_

But in the best way possible

 _ **Run away with my heart**_

 _ **Run away with my hope**_

 _ **Run away with my love**_

This journey with you has been anything but easy but I don't regret one second of it.

 _ **I know now, just quite how**_

 _ **My life and love might still go on**_

 _ **In your heart, in your mind**_

I've experienced a love like no other with my best friend.

 _ **I'll stay with you for all of time**_

 _ **If I could, then I would**_

 _ **I'll go wherever you will go**_

It doesn't get much better than that.

 _ **Way up high or down low**_

 _ **I'll wherever you will go**_

 _ **If I could make you mine**_

 _ **I'll go wherever you will go**_

But it could get better….

 _ **If I could turn back time**_

 _ **I'll go wherever you will**_

If you would be my girlfriend?

 _ **I'll go wherever you will go**_

 _Alison was in shock because she wasn't expecting this surprise. She barely could get the word out but she whispered "yes" and nodded her head vigorously. The blonde took the few steps it took to get to Emily and grabbed onto that tanned face to kiss her girlfriend properly._

" _There isn't anywhere I would go where you aren't. I'll go wherever you will go." Emily said once they pulled their lips apart._

Alison smiled at the memory because it was one of the best days of her life. She couldn't be more grateful that Emily stepped up and asked her. Those days of questioning everything about herself was so hard especially at that young age but experiencing it with Emily made it worth it. If she hadn't, if she hadn't jumped head first into their relationship she doesn't know where she would be. She looked up into those mocha eyes that held her whole world. Then she glanced around seeing her best friends with their significant others. They were wrapped up in the moment but none of them would give it up. It was the best way to end their summer.

"I'm so in love with you Emily Fields." Alison declared as she leaned in.

"I'm so head over heels in love with you Alison DiLaurentis." Emily met her half way and sealed the declaration of love between them with a passionate kiss.

AN: Thank you for reading! I still would love to have a Beta for this story. Fun fact, the flashback was a special thing for me to write and incorporate because that memory is actually how I asked my girlfriend to be mine. Anyways, feel free to leave a review or even PM me! -WPOO


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for the delay in the update. But here you go!

Chapter 3

It's been a month since their fabulous four day weekend up in Levington. It also means their life back at RU was in full swing. It's about to reach first exam time of the season for both Em and Ali, taking a full class schedule took double the work for two student athletes. This was the busiest time of the year for the couple. Practices, games, workouts, and school itself took up all their time and they rarely got to see each other until they fell into bed next to each other.

Weekends would be nice except that Emily and Ali had been on the road to New York and Ohio for away games the past couple weeks for games. The trips out-of-state would be amazing if they got to spend it together but seeing as it was team rules to only share a room with a fellow teammates on away games. As the QB predicted they would be on their way to another winning season. The Titans were on a 2-0 winning streak and hopefully 3-0 after the first home game this weekend. That meant the first pep rally was happening Thursday night.

Rosewood University tradition held a pep rally the night before their first home game because it was supposed to be lucky, the hype and positive vibes lead the team into a win. It held a record in the NCAA for the past 40 years that the Titans have never lost their first home game. That included an extra routine for the head cheerleader to create for this week. Ali felt the pressure because so was Emily. The Titans were going head to head with another 2-0 team, Alabama's Sherwood University. One team had to break their undefeated season and Emily refused to let it be her team. The brunette was working twice as hard for this weeks game and it had Ali worried because no one's body should be under that much stress in a span of a week.

While Ali had Hannah teaching the girls their choreography for the pep rally routine, the blonde stepped out of the gym to call her girlfriend.

"Hey you!" Em answered.

"Hi! Please tell me you're at home relaxing since you're finished with your classes today."

"I just got home from a run."

"Babe…"

"Ali, I know okay. My run is the last extra thing I'll do for the week before Friday."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Get back to practice then come home to me."

"Got it. I love you."

"I love you too!"

Alison headed back into the gym to see that her girls had most of the routine down which was good enough for her. One last run through and clean it up on Wednesday and they'd be ready. Emily decided to call in Thai take out for them since it would be the first time in weeks that they'd be in the space as each other and awake. A little night of relaxation together would be good for their souls.

The blonde walked into an apartment that had candles everywhere, lights dimmed down and Thai food sitting on the table. It smelled like her favorite chicken curry with samosas. Emily walked to her with two glasses of white wine and greeted her with a sweet kiss.

"Come on, let's eat dinner then you and I are taking a bath together." The QB directed.

The ate silently while enjoying being in each other company. The candles lit created a romantic ambience. After both stomachs were full they headed into their bathroom to see that Emily already half filled the tub with water and even more candles on every surface. Ali started filling in the rest of the tub and dropped in two bath bombs from Lush. It was her favorite ones that Em bought for her.

Emily stepped into the tub first and spread her legs so Ali could step right between them. They hummed at the feeling of naked slick skin touching for the first time in weeks. The brunette took Ali's shampoo and squirted a dollop into her palm. She massaged it through golden locks and deep into her girl's scalp. Feeling Alison's head droop back onto her shoulder meant that she had her deeply relaxed. Taking a cup from the edge of the tub, she start to pour the water over her cheerleaders scalp to wash out the shampoo. Soon she started Ali's conditioner and repeated the same process. Now she knew for a fact that her girlfriend was knocked out cold.

The QB carefully lifted Ali's body out of the tub and moved her into their bed. She knew that her girlfriend was just exhausted as she was from their schedules. Emily drained the tub and hopped back in for a quick shower to join Ali for a good night's sleep. When she finished she didn't bother putting clothes on because she didn't dress her blond in any either. A night of sleeping naked was perfect for her. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Alison woke up earlier than Emily and boy was she glad that she did. Her body newly rejuvenated after their bath together, granted she doesn't remember getting to bed but knew it was her girlfriend's doing. Wanting to make it up to her brunette, she wants to give her the wake up call of a lifetime. Luckily her QB had the sense to keep them naked after last night. They weren't connected this morning as per usual. She rolled over to see her girl spread out similar to a starfish. The sheet was doing a horrible job of covering that gorgeous body. A corner of it was draped over tan hips and everything else revealed.

The blonde's fingers had a mind of their own as they started to play with chocolate colored nipples. They both hardened at the touch and she couldn't resist taking one into her mouth. She sucked and flicked the tip with just enough pressure without waking her girl up. Emily shifted slightly at the unnoticed foreplay. The cheerleader kissed her way down a toned stomach and removed the sliver of fabric to reveal the rest of that flawless tan skin.

She slid her body between taut thighs and brought her face closer to the brunette's center. Wet was an understatement at what she saw. But what shocked her was the wax that her girl had chosen this time around. Ali never knew her girl to go without her usual strip down the middle of her mound until right this second. Must have been a surprise for her and one she was happy to take advantage of. Ali ran her finger through slick heat and licked the arousal up. She groaned at the taste and couldn't take the teasing anymore. The blonde took her first lick and knew that she wouldn't stop until her QB was coming in her mouth.

Emily was definitely having a wet dream until she realized that it wasn't a dream. Her cheerleader was for sure waking her up the best way possible. Ali probably wasn't expecting the surprise wax she had gotten earlier in the week. She figured they could celebrate together after Saturday's game but she wouldn't deny this wake up. The brunette felt that talented tongue hit her clit and knew it was out from beneath its hood. She was turned on beyond belief and reaching her hands down to thread her fingers into blonde hair.

"Baby your tongue is phenomenal." Tan hips bucked up and down following the blonde's tongue in whichever way it moved. Alison was in heaven while she flicked and sucked and licked but she wanted more. Slipping her hands underneath a tight ass she lifted her girlfriend to have a deeper access to push her tongue right into her walls. Her taste buds burst with Emily's arousal and she probed her tongue to have more.

The football player couldn't control the moans and her shouting Alison's name with how deep her tongue was reaching. She knew she was on the verge of coming right into the blonde's mouth but she wanted her girl to come right with her.

"Get up here and straddle my hips. I know you're just as wet as me baby. You know how good it'll feel to ride me when we're both this wet."

The blonde didn't want to stop or pull out from where she was right now but her girlfriends words went right to her core. She moved as fast as she could and hopped onto those hips. Ali put her hands on the wall and started to grind right onto Emily's wet clit. They moaned in unison at the pressure and the brunette took it further by planting her feet on their mattress and reached up to Alison's breast to brush her thumbs right over erect pink nipples while grinding upwards when the blonde grinded down.

"Holy fuck, Em I'm going to come so hard. I'm so close."

"Keep going baby girl. You're grinding on just the right spot for me too."

Both of them were reaching the point of being animalistic and following what their bodies wanted. Sweat started to overtake their bodies and Emily squeezed those full globes in her hands then traveled them to Ali's hips helping her grind even harder into her. The blonde began to yell out Emily's name as her climax took over her own body and took her girlfriend with her.

"OH MY GOD ALISON YESSS!"

"EMILYYYY!"

Alison collapsed right on top of Emily while they attempted to slow their breathing down. No words were exchanged because that release was what they both needed because they haven't connected in weeks. No, their relationship wasn't based on sex but it played a huge role in their intimacy. They missed it more than anything and took the opportunity when they could.

"There is nothing in the world that gets me to scream as loud as we just were than you and your body."

"There better not be or else there would be a serious problem." The couple lightly laughed. Emily drew patterns on the blonde's bare lower back. It always relaxed her after such a display of love.

"Come on, we have to get ready for class. Good thing we didn't have practice or anything this morning." They showered and got dressed before driving together onto campus. Alison still had some time on her hands before her class started so she walked with her QB to drop her off.

"Have a good day, I'll see you at the complex later. I love you." The brunette kissed her girl when they were interrupted by Hanna hooping and hollering behind them. Emily and Hanna had a class together on Tuesday and Thursday so this was a weekly routine for the other blonde. Ali sashayed knowing that her girl would be watching and didn't have to look back to know it.

Both women went through the rest of their weekly routine and it's finally Friday night, the night of the pep rally. Alison was getting ready at Hanna's apartment with the rest of her squad. While Em was with the boys at the football house pregaming because all the football players came to the pep rally a wee bit drunk which always made things even more hype. Ali couldn't wait to see the QB because she got quite handsy when alcohol was coursing through her veins. The cheerleading squad threw on their uniforms and their varsity jackets then rolled out to the huge open field right off campus, Soldier Field. The field was an open space in the middle of the woods with a ginormous fire pit and wood piled up sky high already. Off to the side was the slightly raised podium that the coaches and captain would stand to give their inspirational speeches to get the student riled up for the next nights game.

It was about night fall and students were starting to scatter around the open field. The cheer squad ready to perform once the football team arrived. The speakers were set in the grass bumping out music. Students lit the gigantic fire pit to provide warmth during once the temperature dropped. Off to the side of the entrance is your typical Rosewood University Titans banner for it to be torn right in half by the team and mascot.

The sounds of the bass drum echoes through the air that met that Emily and the boys and the coaches were running through the woods and on their way. Cheer squad paved an aisle by the banner with everyone else following suite. Finally Teddy Titan, the RU mascot, burst through the banner with Emily jogging behind with the rest of the team right on her heels. The crowd exploded in cheers, hooting and hollering.

Emily ran up to the podium as gracefully as she could even though the alcohol was definitely hitting her system. Ali watched her QB stumble, as she finally made her way through the rambunctious crowd to the front. The blonde could tell that she was drunk and giggled to herself. She eyed the brunette in her letterman jacket, jeans, and her white home jersey. Ali thought she looked so damn sexy in that outfit.

Emily started off, "Happy pep rally Rosewood!" The crowd cheered.

"Tomorrow night is our first home game of the season against Sherwood University. As tradition has it, all the hype from tonight carries us through victory. For 39 years, the Titans have NEVER lost a home game and I don't plan on breaking the streak tomorrow night." At this point Ali and her team started to get in formation between the speakers.

"Me and the boys are ready to kick some Mustang ass! We won't let you down! Head to Monty Stadium at 7, since we're home, wear all the white you have in your closet. We're having a White Out!" The boys, coaches, and Em were hollering and getting the students riled up. They started yelling with the team which practically shook the ground under the cheerleaders feet.

The team huddled the best they could with Em and her co-captains in the center."Titans what?"

"Never back down!"

"Titans what?"

"Never quit!"

"Titans what?"

"Move those chains!"

"Titans do what?!"

"They get things done!"

"HOORAH!" Emily shouted. When the noise died down a bit she introduced the cheer squad.

"Please help me in welcoming, the talented and beautiful reigning Nationals champions of our own Titan's cheerleaders!" The music came on as the fog machine set the scenery for the girls. Alison front and center with Hanna and Mona flanking her. Their formations and stunts stunned the crowd into loud cheers. Not many people understand cheerleading but it was quite a difficult sport. It took muscle and flexibility to be able to spot and tumble.

Emily watch from the stage and as always, stared in awe of Alison. It didn't help that she was in her very short cheer uniform but what really got the brunette going was spotting her number on Ali's cheek, #6. Emily had the number 11 when she first started her football career in little league. She changed her number going into her sophomore year when her coach had told her that she would be moved up to varsity as their starter.

 _Alison sat impatiently on the bleachers at the football stadium. Her girlfriend had texted her a cryptic message. Her leg bouncing while she kept turning her head hoping she'd catch the sight of brunette hair in the wind. The blondes ears perked at the sound of cleats clattering on the sidewalk then the bleachers. Her girlfriend had her gym bag slung over her shoulder but wasn't changed out of her practice clothes or gear._

" _Hey baby!" The blonde smiled at her girl._

" _Hi you" Em said breathlessly._

" _Okay, what's with the cryptic message to meet you here?" Ali asking without beating around the bush._

 _The other girl chuckled as she dug out a red jersey out of her bag and held it open for Alison to see. The blonde didn't get what she was looking at._

" _That's not your number."_

" _Nope, it's not."_

" _Okay…?"_

" _You know how I've been practicing with the varsity team?" Ali nodded along. "Well coach told me after practice today that I'm starting!" Emily grinned so wide that she thought her face was gonna break._

" _You got pulled up to varsity and starting this Friday?!"_

" _YUP! And for every Friday for the rest of the season!"_

 _The blonde stood and launched her body into Emily's arms. She planted her lips onto her QBs and kissed the daylights out of her._

" _I'm so proud of you babe. But why the number change?"_

" _For you and for me."_

" _Huh?" Ali tilted her head._

" _I chose #6 because my last name is 6 letters and your first name is 6 letters. I wanted you on that field with me at all times, even though I can physically see you from afar on the sideline." Alison couldn't help but swoon and fall harder for her girlfriend. She was a true romantic and she loved it. Ali didn't have the words she pulled Emily by the nape of her neck and kissed her slowly._

" _Always."_

Coming back from the memory she stares at the sexy woman finishing up her routine. The crowd erupted in applause and shouts for the cheer squad. The cleared the area and joined the rest of the crowd. That meant the Ali found her way to Emily up on stage. To close out the speeches, the head coach always gave an inspirational speech then they left to leave the students up to their own devices.

Emily wrapped her arm over Alison's shoulders and pulled her close. The blonde tucked herself into Em's lettermen jacket to keep warm.

"Do you wanna stay for a while?" Emily asked her other half.

"I do actually. Plus I know you're dying to go dance for a little while." Ali purred into the brunette's ear.

They both hopped off the stage to go join the group of students who were dancing by the bonfire. The speakers were blaring your typical Billboards Top 100 playlist to keep everyone in the pumped up mood. Strip That Down by Liam Payne was playing so Ali yanked on Emily's hand to lead them into the middle of the crowd.

The blonde turned so her ass was pressed into Em's front and once she did the brunette's strong hands gripped onto her hips. She rolled her hips from side to side to get her girl going. Emily knew what Alison was up to and her drunk mind didn't care about all the other people probably watching them. The QB followed her girls movements while holding onto Ali's hands because if she didn't, the brunette knew that she would grope her in other places that weren't appropriate for being out in public.

Ali turned to hook her arms around Emily's neck so she could face her. She looked into brown orbs to find them darkening with lust and mostly love. Her breath hitched at the site but was enjoying the teasing. Em slipped her hands over the fabric of the short skirt of Ali's uniform to grip onto the plump ass of her girlfriends. She pulled her body closer to grind her front in the blondes knowing it would rile her up. Drunk Emily was a handsy one and Alison took full advantage of the opportunity.

"We're going to have to go home soon baby girl." Ali said into the QBs ear.

"Why's that? I thought you enjoyed driving me crazy like this."

"Oh I do but I really need you take me home so you can fuck me. It's also our tradition before the first game of the season." Emily wouldn't deny her cheerleader such a request and it was true they did tend to wear each other out in a sex marathon the night before.

"Fuck...let's go. Now."

xxxxxx

The next morning Emily woke up with her naked body slightly hungover Ali's back. They were both lying on their stomach's. She figured they collapsed after their last round of sex when Em had taken the blonde from behind. Luckily they both didn't have Friday classes and could wake up whenever they felt like it.

11 a.m. seems to be the latest both of them had slept in since Labor Day weekend. The brunette went about making a simple breakfast for both of them. They never did too much until hours before the game. She decided they both could lounge around comfortably in their apartment. A simple toasted bagel with cream cheese and cut up strawberries were for this morning and two mugs of freshly made coffee. Em set it on their table with the television softly playing in the background.

The QB felt two arms come around her waist and kiss on the nape of her neck.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Morning love."

"Breakfast is ready and I figured we could lounge until I head to the field this afternoon."

"Sounds perfect babe."

The blonde stepped around her girl to sit down in her chair. She was dressed in one of Emily's extra large baggy football crewnecks and her boy shorts. It was one of the brunette's favorite looks on her cheerleader. Blonde hair was thrown up into a messy bun and makeup free. The couple split the newspaper to read while they quietly ate their breakfast. The silence was easy going as they went about lounging throughout the day.

Ali laid back against the arm of the couch while combing her fingers through thick brunette hair. It was the best way to relax Emily right before any game. They were passively watching a movie they randomly chose on Netflix. The brunette had her head tilted back on her cheerleaders shoulder enjoying the relaxation that she was providing. She was sitting in between the blonde legs while sprawled out.

The QB set to be at the field at 3 p.m. The rest of the team wasn't going to be there until going to 5 but she had a routine for every home game. She threw to keep her shoulder warm and loose. Also just keeping her head space clear without worrying about what's going on outside of the stadium. Alison went along with her girl to the stadium so she could be ready for a night on the sidelines with her team and cheering for her team, more importantly her girl.

Finally in the locker, Emily had her Dre Beats covering her ears while the songs of her "Hype" playlist was on loop. The brunette threw on her navy blue Under Armour short sleeve last as she was already dressed in most of her pads, pants, and cleats. Her shoulder pads and jersey was the last thing she had to put on but she was ready. Mentally, solid as a rock and ready to kick off the season. The pressure of the undefeated record for first home games of the season barely did anything to her psyche. Checking the clock, she put away her phone and headphones then grabbed the rest of her gear and helmet before heading out to the tunnel.

Ali waited impatiently at the entrance of the tunnel waiting for Em to show up for their before game ritual. They started doing it the first season they were together. Even in the beginning the blonde was the only one to keep the QB centered.

"Hey sexy" Ali smiled turning to see her girlfriend.

"Hi yourself. Get over here so I can get you situated."

Emily sat on the bench while handing her girl her shoulder pads. Ali lifted and placed them on her QB in precise movements. She laced the brunette up nice and tight just how Emily liked it. Then helped put that #6 white jersey on over all the gear.

"God, no matter how many time I've put your jerseys on you I can't get over how sexy you look in full uniform." Emily felt the words hit her lower abdomen thinking how she wish she had enough time to make Ali scream her name in the empty supply closet that she glances at before game time but they don't.

"You can't say stuff like that before I have to play babe." Ali chuckled then blushed.

"Anyways, you ready for the first game of the season?" The cheerleader already knew the answer but always asked.

"Absolutely. Are you?"

"Of course. I'm ready to cheer for my girl on that field."

"I've been watching game film all week and the team has really come together. Now I need to do my job and execute."

"You do every time. But remember that you set the tone and they follow your lead. They all have your back baby."

"Always, just like you do Ali."

"And you have mine #6. We gotta go." Ali reached for Em's helmet, gave it a kiss on the forehead before giving it to her QB. Emily leaned down and kissed those heart-shaped lips knowing it would seal the deal. Without saying a word, they separated and the cheerleader turned to walk away. The brunette couldn't help herself stare down that tight ass in that cheer uniform as she swatted last minute to make Ali jump and wink.

Em headed back to the locker room to meet her team and coaches. She lead them through the tunnel waiting for the announcers to play their entrance music. Once she got her cue from the mascot she ran onto the field taking in the atmosphere of game day. Thousands of white covered bodies fill the stadium already. The brunette loved the white out games because of the aesthetic of it.

Sherwood U. was already on the field warming up on the Tiger's endzone. The Titans were practicing some fake plays with the second string quarterback to have the D and O line warmed up. The starting QB stayed on the home sideline to do some light throws and dynamic stretching with running backs.

Emily and the rest of the captains from both teams were brought to the center of field for the coin toss for who was receiving the ball first. Turns out the Titans would be receiving the kick from Sherwood U. The captains shook hands and exchanged 'good lucks' for the game ahead and returned to their respective teams for the game to start.

The specials team for returning the kick took the field while Emily sat on the sideline to take a breath while she watched. The brunette knew her Defensive line would hardly let the Tiger's gain any yardage to score. Four downs later with a field goal called good, putting 3 on the scoreboard for Sherwood U. Once again we received another kick to be stopped at the 35 yard line. Emily strapped her helmet on to switch with the offensive line to show them how it's done.

"I'm ready to go guys. Let's show em how we Titans do things. I'm calling Drag 39." Em ordered.

The center snapped the ball to her to see her running back open in the center field to throw to her target. She watch the ball land in Carter's #39 hands and takes off running for an extra five yards from the addition 10 to get a first down. The Titans made play after play to be in position at 1st and goal.

Ali cheered play after play seeing Emily in her element. Everyone could feel that connection that the football team possessed this year. It was electrifying and fed into her excitement. Watching from the sideline it was 3rd and goal now and her girl had one last chance to get try to get that touchdown or they would be forced to tie the game with a field goal. Seeing as they were at the 2nd yard line they would likely be running it in than go for the pass.

For being a girlfriend of a high caliber quarterback meant that she had extensive knowledge of football. Before high school, she didn't really care for the game itself unlike her brother and dad but when her and Emily started dating she took an interest. Emily taught her the basics at first so she could follow along while she was on the sidelines but after a while she was into it. More so because her brunette had this sparkle in her eye when she talked about the game and that within itself made her listen. She caught on quickly and almost 7 years later she loved the game just as much as her QB.

Seeing the running play pan out, the officials of the game called it good, scoring the first touchdown for the Titans. The stadium erupted in cheers at taking the lead now. Emily knew that her coaches were giving her the play to have the kicker come in and kick the field goal but she sent him back. After receiving a confused look from her coaches she just gave them a thumbs up and luckily they trusted her judgement.

"Woah, it looks like they're going for the two-point conversion." Hanna stated next to Ali.

"Looks like they're making a statement if they aren't just going to take the kick instead."

The QB called a passing play that she knew would get the job done. At the snap of the ball, she had to move out of the pocket and scramble but off to the left corner she spotted a safety wide open. Once she released the ball she knew they got their two points.

"Fight song ladies!" Ali yelled as the cheer squad did their touchdown routine.

The offensive line ran in to switch with the kicking team. Taking high fives and chest bumps as she ran to bench to drink some gatorade.

"Why the two point conversion play Fields? We aren't in a do or die situation." Her offensive coach asked.

"I want everyone to acknowledge the greatness that is our team."

"Just win the game Fields."

"I hear you coach. I just wanted to make a statement that we're going to get things done from beginning to end."

"Copy that Fields."

Two quarters down and heading into halftime the score is still pretty close, 22 to 17, with the Titans up. The second half was about closing out the game.

"Fields said something to me that resonated with me. We're here to show everyone that we do our jobs from beginning to end. With that type of mentality, there's no reason why we can't close out this game. Sherwood is giving their best game too." Offensive Coach, Ray announces to the team.

"D-line, way to read their plays but this second half I really want you to drill these guys. Watch your hands so we don't get any flags on the plays but they should be terrified to come back to the line of scrimmage after every play." Defensive Coach Frank hypes up the big guys.

"Special teams, keep doing your things out there. Keep paving the way for the receivers running the ball in. Tonight, we've got some high numbers on yardage because of that."

"Em, keep doing your thing. You are hitting play after play and that's all we can ask for. O-line way to protect and making sure we get those first downs. As long as have Emily's back, she'll make sure that our running backs will get the ball to run in for touchdowns." Head Coach Reagan said. "Let's get out their and finisht."

The boys and Emily were amped up and ready to take the field for the second half. The cheerleaders had just finished their halftime routine. Alison had been choreographing that routine for weeks before it was perfect. The moves were the ultimate combination of technique, sexy, and entertaining. The blonde came back to the sidelines wiping the sweat from her face. She always gave her girls a break after their performance so they would have energy for the second half.

The teams retook the field with the Tigers having the ball down at the 40 yard line on their half of the field. The rest of the game was still back and forth but forcing the Tigers to only go for field goals. The Titan defensive line came crashing through every play crushing their opponents. The Tiger's kicker was one of the best in Pennsylvania and hadn't missed one kick.

Coming towards the last few minutes of the 4th quarter the Titans had this game in the bag. All they had to do was run the clock and keep the ball in their possession. As the last minute of the clock winded down, the ball was snapped into the QBs hands and she kneeled to stop movement and the first game of the season was officially over. The final score of the night, 36 to 23 and win under Captain Emily Fields. Everyone shook hands at midfield then circled around to crowd in front of the student section. The players took their helmets off to chant the fight song with the cheerleaders and Rosewood crowd.

Alison pushed her way through everyone once she finished singing the fight song. She rushed into Emily's arms to give her a congratulatory kiss.

"Way to keep the winning streak alive with amazing win Captain Fields." The head cheerleader purred. Her arms were wrapped arm her girls neck as tan arms held her tightly.

"Thank you baby. We were very much in sync. It felt effortless."

"Looked that way. Well go on and shower and I'll meet you at home, okay?" As Ali released her hold. "If you're not too tired, we can celebrate your victory."

"Copy that babe." Em pecked her on the lips then turned to head towards the locker room. Before she left the brunette whispered in her girlfriend's ear, "make sure you put your uniform back on because I'm definitely in the mood to celebrate and I'll be sure to bring my extra jersey home."

A shot of ecstasy traveled down Alison's spine to her core hearing those words. It definitely meant that she was going to have a long night which made her rush even faster to get home so she could be prepared.

AN: I hope you liked it. Leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I'm sorry that it's been quite a while since my last update and for the mistakes towards the end of this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. This chapter is more of a filler to get us to the hard stuff.

Chapter 4

Emily and the boys were running sprints today in the blazing heat. The sun radiating heat at an ungodly temperature. Sweat dripped off their bodies as they crossed yet another yard line to the opposite side of the field. Coaches wanted them to shave off a couple seconds off their 40s or to keel over according to the players. This would be a completely different story if they weren't running those sprints in all their gear. Emily could do this in her sleep but the added pads and helmet made it that much more difficult.

The QB didn't necessarily have to be as fast as the receivers but she disciplined herself to do everything that the receivers did. It helped the boys trust her when she first came to RU. They all assumed that she would wuss out of from the hard training but she would beat them in every competition that she was allowed to partake in.

"Shit Em, I don't know how many more of these 40s I can run." Caleb heavily pant out. Toby nodded along side his pals.

"One more then we can call a quits for the day." The QB took her stance on the line one last time after catching their breath. She zoned in on the opposite side of the field where the cheer squad practiced. Alison being the head cheerleader was a sexy sight to see for Em. To see her in charge and commanding the girls through practice and routines.

"Whoever is last gets to put together our ice baths."

"Deal." Toby and Caleb agreed.

The whistle blew and the players took off. Each one of them were pretty neck and neck but the last remaining feet had Emily slightly in front of Caleb and Toby. The trio leaned their chests out hoping they won the race.

"Fields!" The offensive coach shouted. Toby had been the last one to cross the finish line which was surprising when the man had such long legs. But for as muscular and fit as he is, speed wasn't his forte.

All the brunette could do was raise her arms up in victory as she forced her lungs to contract fully and her heart to gradually slow down. She ripped off her helmet in hopes in cooling herself down. Her legs felt like lead as she attempted to carry her worn out body to the athletic training center. As much as she despised ice baths, she craved the relief it would bring from all the soreness she could already feel setting in her muscles.

Xxxx

Cheer practice was particularly difficult these days because of the double time they were doing to perfect their sideline cheers at football games, in addition to learning their routines for upcoming competitions. Their first one wasn't until after football season concluded but they weren't National Champions for waiting around until competition season to begin to learn routines.

"Ugh! Girls stop. Again!" Alison was ready to rip her hair out of her scalp because today was one of their off days. They came few and far in between but it drove her nuts. She paced the sideline watching the girls attempt this set of eight counts again. Once again it wasn't coming together and it looked like a hot mess.

"Ali! Can we take 5? You're ready to kill us and we can't get it right now." Hanna spoke up for the team knowing their team captain wouldn't rip her a new one for the suggestion.

"Fine! Let's take a break." Ali stomped away trying to calm herself down.

"Hey, we'll get it. This happens sometimes ya know." The other blonde trying to get a chuckle out of the other.

"I know… it's still frustrating though. I just want to be read-" Hanna and Ali were interrupted when they hear a voice behind them.

"Excuse me? I hate to bother you but do you lovely ladies happen to know where the coaches offices are?"

Both cheerleaders turned to see a handsome man standing behind them. He stood at probably six feet tall, athletic build, sun kissed skin, black hair with the brightest hazel eyes that either girls have ever seen. They both choke up trying to formulate a sentence to this stranger. He had one of those charming boyish smiles plastered on his face.

"Uhm... H-hi." Ali spit out. The stutter surprised her because there was only one person in her life that made that happen.

"Erm...h-h-hey." Hanna tried next while tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "It's right through those double doors and follow the hallway to the gigantic mural of the Titan and turn left."

"Then the secretary at the front desk should be able to help you out." Ali added after the other blonde while smile her perfect smile at him as well.

"Thank you. I'm Derek, by the way. I'm new to town." He casually checked out Hanna and Alison but not in the creepy way.

"Oh, I'm Ali and this is Hanna."

"Nice to meet you gorgeous ladies. So cheerleaders or dance team?"

"As if." Hanna alway took a huge offense to being confused for the dance team. No one would admit it but the dance team at RU was atrocious. No one ever sat in the bleachers to watch their routines.

"What she means is that we're cheerleaders." The longer she spoke to this guy the more comfortable Ali seemed to be.

"Sorry my bad. I only meant that in the most complimentative of ways. Two beautiful women, blonde, toned bodies that I will gladly assume are flexible." Derek put himself closer to Alison and speaking each word to her as if Hanna wasn't standing there. The other blonde watched the interaction and was in awe of how smooth this guy was. He exuded confidence but not cockiness.

Ali saw the subtle way Derek moved himself closer to her personal space. She could spot from a mile away when a man or woman was hitting on her. Not that she was conceited in any way but he thought he was suave in his "moves" and she had a talent at reading people. She wouldn't admit it out loud that he was good though and she could appreciate his attempt.

"Nice observation but the quickest way to insult any of us cheerleaders is asking if we are on the dance team? Since you're new, you wouldn't know that they are awful so we can let is slide. Right Han?" The head cheerleader slid back next to where Hanna was in hopes of putting space between her and Derek. She didn't want to give him the wrong idea.

"Right. But I suppose he'll learn since he'll be sticking around?"

"I sure am ladies. I'm transferring in from a small college in New York." Derek was attempting to keep their conversation from coming to a halt.

Once Emily was finished with her ice bath with the boys she thought she could catch the end of Ali's practice. But what she saw across the way coming from the tunnel out onto the field made her stop and the boys smacking into Emily's back. She didn't hear their questions or see their confused looks. Her eyes zoned in on the dude hitting on her girl. She wasn't typically the jealous type but she didn't recognize the stranger who was speaking to Hanna and Ali.

Toby and Caleb followed the QBs eyes and realized why she wasn't moving any longer. Caleb also didn't look all that pleased at the man talking to the blonde pair. Hanna had the star struck eyes on him and was instantly annoyed.

"Hey guys, it seriously could be nothing okay. Can you two take a deep breath?" Toby tried to steer her two best friends from getting to worked up. It's not like they've never seen a familiar scene before. Both Caleb and Emily took a deep breath as Toby requested and started walking their way across the field.

Ali was growing bored over the conversation but Hanna kept it going. They were just about done with there break and she wanted to resume to practice.

"Well it was really nice to meet you Derek but we really need to get back to practice." She turned to walk back to go back to her squad when a hand grabbed her hand. Ali didn't shake it off right away but it stopped her in her tracks. The hand in her own was rougher than what she was used to. Derek's hand was larger and meatier than hers. It didn't feel right at all.

The head cheerleader turned around and raised her brow at him telling him he better get to it or let go now. Once Emily saw the way this bozo had put his hands on her girl she was ready stake her claim but realized how ridiculous it sounded in her head. The QB decided to slow down and come up behind the trio.

The girls on the sideline spotted the conflict brewing off to the side of the track once they saw who was walking up behind. During their break they were all eyeballing the handsome man who they didn't recognize. They were practically drooling and hoping that the blonde pair would introduce him to them. But everyone knew who Ali was dating and vice versa with who Emily was dating. It was no secret to this campus so to the cheer squad, this guy was very brave with his attempt at hitting on their beloved captain.

"Before you go, I was wondering if you could show me around town. Then maybe I could take you to your favorite restaurant." Derek smiled sweetly at the blonde. He let go of Alison's arm but dragged his fingertips over her skin as he did so. She shivered at the subtle way he touched her and didn't like the feeling.

Ali was about to answer when she felt a tan arm thrown over her shoulder with a 5'7'' strong frame fitting perfectly into my curvy one. Now that feeling was what she always craved. It was like coming home and she couldn't live without it. Caleb takes his spot by Hanna grabbing onto her hand while Toby stood by them all watching how this scene will play out.

"Sorry she can't because her favorite restaurant isn't in Rosewood." Emily cut in while pulling Ali's body more into hers. The blonde wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist knowing exactly what she was doing. Ali just shrugged while eyeing Derek. He gave the pair an odd look but more focused on her.

"Uhh, whatever this is is cute but I kinda wanted her to answer for herself." Derek ignorantly assumes that they are just friends and Emily smirks at his assumption.

"Actually I can. Seeing as I'm the only one who takes her there." Ali tries to not add to the exchange especially during this display of possessiveness coming from Emily. She knows she's always been the more jealous one between the couple. But she's eating up the attention and actually it's really turning her on.

"Can you give us a second? I'm just wrapping up this conversation with Alison."

Derek was growing annoyed of this girl interrupting when he was certain of scoring with this hot blonde. He checked out the brunette and realized that she was also hot. She stood tall and strong, definitely had the long legs, tan and toned, and perfect wavy dark hair that looks like she came from the beach. He thought "too bad she's not exactly my type".

"Why don't you just go and join the rest of your team over there and Alison will join you in a bit?" He stared right into angry brown eyes and didn't realize why he was receiving the nasty look. Emily's fist clenched hard at her side trying to ignore that arrogant comment.

"That's not my team but I can tell you her answer though, she'll have to pass and say no."

"Who do you think you are? I'd like to hear from her." Derek's anger was starting to take over and he was done putting up with the brunette's attitude. He drew his shoulders back trying to show his dominance. Caleb, Toby, and Hannah were watching the exchange between Derek and Emily as if they were watching a tennis match.

"I'm her girlfriend so that's who the fuck I am." Emily stepped out in front of Ali to block her from this douchebag. The blonde could see how worked up her girlfriend was starting to get so she decided to finally step in.

"Look Derek but I'm going to have to say no. I have a girlfriend so thanks but no thanks." It was the nicest the cheerleader could be without purposefully rolling her eyes and wanting to give him a tongue lashing of her own.

"You seriously can't be dating a girl." He was appalled at the idea that the beautiful girl he just met was dating the brunette that he was growing to dislike by the second.

"Excuse me I can date whoever I want. We're done here." Ali and Em went to turn around hand in hand and leave the stunned man when the football coaches voice cut through the tension.

"Oh good, you two have met." The head coach, Coach Bryan, announced.

"What?" All heads turned towards him. As Coach Bryan was flanked by the Defensive coach, Offensive coach, and the Special Teams coach.

"Em, this is Derek. Derek this is Emily, our starting QB." Coach Bryan introduced the two even though a whole exchange just happened between them.

"This is your QB? I thought Em was short for a guys name?" Derek looked utterly confused at this piece of information.

Alison began to grow even more defensive even though Em fell back next to her side once her coaches had arrived. She had never been good at letting other people talk down about her girlfriend being the QB for RU. Sure, they were used to it since they were in high school but Ali felt insulted as her girlfriend and as someone whose watched how hard Em has worked to be number 5 in the country. Hadn't he heard of her, she thought. The QB had made multiple ESPN and Sportscenter headlines since high school. She loved to brag about her girl so this made no sense to her.

"Anyways Em, he is transferring to our football program from NY. He's going to be your second string and your back up, if need be." Coach Bryan officially stated.

"Oh, that's great." Emily said through gritted teeth.

"Well he'll be officially joining practice starting tomorrow. So he'll be shadowing you and the boys. We can talk more tomorrow." There was no room for arguing then Coach Bryan turned to Derek. "Let's go to my office."

Derek followed without the coaches then looked back at the couples in disgust. He wasn't about to sit by and let some girl be the starting QB. So he smirked as a plan came to his mind and turned back to follow the coaches.

Emily was rendered speechless from the news. She knew that the day would come that her coaches would have to find a backup. Not because she needed it but because she was going to leave their program after next season. So someone had to step up and start learning everything that she knew but did it really have to be that fucking guy? The guy who had no disregard for her or respect for her girlfriend or the guy who assumed she was a cheerleader.

"Babe…" Ali needed to resume practice but not before she could check on her girl.

"It's fine. I knew it was coming. You go back to practice, I'll see you at home." The QB didn't want to talk about it just yet.

"Okay… I love you." The blonde knew when to back off.

Emily pecked her on the lips then walked away with tense shoulders and a stiff gait to her stride. She needed to let some steam out so she headed to the only place that would allow her to do so when her girlfriend wasn't available to her just yet.

"Alright, ladies let's get into formation one more time." Alison clapped her hands together trying to shake her thoughts away from the last twenty minutes.

Xxxx

Alison came home to an empty apartment which shocked her because she figured Emily would have beat her home but the air was frigid. No warmth radiated around and her girl always made it that way when they would be home at separate times. She combed through her blonde curls as she thought of all the possible places her girl could be especially since she is in such a foul mood.

Checking the closet, Ali saw that her girls other gym back was missing. She immediately knew where she was and contemplated whether or not to go to Emily or wait for her to come home. After today's events, she figured she would go to her. The blonde hopped back into her vehicle to make the short 5 minute drive to her girl. Pulling her car up to the curb, Ali stared at the dingy looking building from the outside. The exterior had misplaced bricks, some chipped paint from an old sign, with the unkept landscape.

The blonde stepped into the building and it opened up to a state-of-the-art kick boxing facility. The first floor held the boxing ring where people would spar and have practice matches. The second floor was where the speed bags, sand bags hung from the ceiling, sparring pads, and practice mats so everyone who wanted to learn new combinations and increase the force and velocity of their hits. The third floor held the most up-to-date workout and gym equipment with open rooms and mirrors for free weight workouts. It was the ultimate facility for anyone who is training or working out to get in tip top shape.

A couple years ago the apartment building was up for auction because it was being foreclosed by the bank. So the Fields decided to invest in the building and because of Wayne's background in the military he bought the building. He specialized in combative skills, specifically hand combat. Emily at the time also had some money from working through the school year in high school that she invested into their gym. She was co-owner of Fields Fitness Facility with her father. The QB spent her summers working at the gym instead once they opened. She had a voice in the design of the gym and how the operations worked.

Since college, she works there still more so during the off season and Em goes there to blow off steam. Everyone cleared the way to give the QB her space because if the boss lady was angry it wasn't good for anyone.

Alison went straight to the staircase to head up to the second floor. She could hear grunts and some sparring pads taking a serious beating.

"Geeze Em, can you lighten up please? You're making it kind of hard for me to keep my position." She recognized the voice of who she assumed was holding the sparring equipment while her girl took her shots. The blonde turned the corner to see Spencer taking hit after hit to the body sparring pad she was trying to hold up. Her girl's wrist were wrapped with gloves covering her hands, basketball shorts, and an old Rosewood High School cut off. Sexy didn't even cover that naughty thoughts that Alison had running through her mind. She zoned in on one singular drop of sweat that was sliding down Em's cleavage. The cheerleader shook her head to get out of her dirty thoughts because clearly this was not the time.

"Hey Spence, you wanna trade places?" Ali started to shed her sweater and hopped up on the practice mat.

"Please do, cause I need a break." Spencer handed Ali the sparring bad. She took her position in front of Emily.

"Come on, don't be shy. This isn't the first time we've done this." The QB nodded and swung away. She barely spoke any words, just swung. Emily particularly was hitting way too hard that she knocked Ali backwards and fell onto her ass.

"Shit, I'm sorry babe." Emily ripped her gloves off then threw them on the ground and reached for her girlfriend's hands to help her up.

"It's alright Em. You ready to talk yet?" Ali just sat on the mat and lead Emily to sit down next to her.

"I know I don't know Derek but I don't like him already just from my interaction with him today." The brunette started to wring her hands in her lap. It was a habit she picked up on when she became anxious or felt tense. The blonde placed her hands right on top of them hoping to pull them apart and hold one.

"I agree. I'm definitely not a fan but you can't let him get to you like that. Plus you don't have anything to worry about, he won't ever start over you. You're the captain and you've earned your spot."

"I know…" The brunette sighed. "There is something about him that isn't right with me. I sure as hell am going to give him hell just like Jake gave me before he left." Jake had been the captain and first string QB when she was starting out at RU. He had taken her under his wing after she had to proved to him how serious she was about the game. He was like an older brother that she never had but man did he make her bend over backwards to prove herself.

"There ya go babe. And I'm sorry about how disrespectful he was towards-"

"Don't you dare apologize for him. He's a little prick that needs to learn some manners. I'll kill him with kindness and kick his ass all over my turf." The QB's foul mood switched gears just at the thought. Her girlfriend always did have a way of turning things around for her. "Thanks baby, let's get outta here and go have some dinner on me."

"By the way, there's nothing more sexy to me than how jealous and protective you got over me." They rose from the mats and the blonde packed away the equipment while Em put her gear into her duffle bag.

"I was not-" Emily started while heading to the elevator.

"Ah ah ah… you know you were, so don't even think about lying to me." Ali raised at eyebrow at her as they rode the elevator down to the ground floor. The QB stepped in front of her blonde and planted her lips on her. The kiss was hard, needy, and downright filthy. The cheerleaders hands found their way to Emily's hips and gripped so hard that she was sure to leave indent on that smooth skin she loved so much. The brunette heard the elevator ding so she ripped herself away from her girl knowing she left her in a daze.

Alison stared at Emily's ass as she sashayed out the build to walk to her car. She blinked once and starting picking up her pace to catch up to her girlfriend.

"You can't kiss me like that and leave me like that." The cheerleader whined with an adorable pout.

"That was just a sneak preview for tonight. But we've got to get some food first." Emily winked at her girl while slipped into the passengers side. The couple pulled out of the parking lot with no intentions of letting Derek affect their night. No one got in between Emily and Alison, they were as solid as they come. They've had their ups and downs like any other couple but at the end of it all, they knew that they were each other's number ones. So whatever life threw at them, they would handle it because they are simply Emily and Alison.

 **AN:** Thank you for reading! Leave me your thoughts and/or reviews! Until next time loves!


End file.
